


Home

by emothy



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: Alternate Canon, Fluff, Fuck You Sanjo Riku, Gen, Multi, ROIDMUDE LOVE ALWAYS, hinted or barely mentioned pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt that is spoilery for the end-game of Drive: see fic notes for more information!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: _Roidmude trio, anything where they lived would be fantastic_ for anon on tumblr!
> 
> WOULDN’T IT JUST. WOULDN’T IT JUST HAVE BEEN FANTASTIC. GRRRRRR DRIVE /BITTER, SO SO BITTER.
> 
> I got carried away and so many people are referenced in this one, not just the Roidmude trio. I LOVE ALTERNATE ENDING DRIVE FLUFF SO MUCH. I like to call this ROIDMUDE RETIREMENT VILLAGE. It is inspired by [the most beautiful fanart.](http://fruitscake.tumblr.com/post/125587339541/doll-house)

-

“You’re good to go!” Chase’s Signal Axe bursts out as the light on it changes to green. Chase solemnly steps out into the middle of the road, holding it across his chest as an indicator to the children as they walk across safely to the other side. They all smile and chatter to him as they go, much to his confusion. Chase never had any intention of being good with children, but it seems that he is.

That’s wonderful, Heart thinks, because one day Chase is going to have need of this experience. Their human allies are able to reproduce, unlike the Roidmudes, and Heart fully expects to hear news of a pregnancy one day. Quite likely it’ll be that nice Rinna-san, who visits them regularly to check them all over and optimize their programming, who will be first. She and Detective Otta - Gen-san, he’d asked them to call him - look at once another with a fierce affection that Heart recognises whenever they walk their dogs together. And what is also lovely is that they bring the canines to see Medic and allow her to enjoy their company. She is so very partial to dogs. And to watching love blossom, too.

Brain is not, but that’s what they have the study for. He can closet himself away when he wishes to be distanced from frivolous, messy things. Though he too is also more partial to dogs than he can bear to admit. Disgusting but endearing; isn’t that what he’d once said about humans? He’s the same with dogs now. He’ll come around fully eventually, in just the same way.

“Please wait for the signal,” Chase says suddenly, holding up his hand. Heart turns to look as Shinnosuke says, “Chase, we know how to cross the road!” in exasperation.

“I am aware that you do,” Chase agrees. “But please do not ignore the rules.” He gestures to the group of kindergarten students grouping behind him. “It would set a bad example for the children.”

“Tomari-san,” Kiriko sighs. “We must think of others.” She gives Chase the same approving smile as always, and doesn’t bother to join Shinnosuke as he crosses the road. She’ll want to catch up with Chase as surely as Shinnosuke wants to catch up with Heart.

“Shinnosuke,” Heart says, rising out of his chair and offering a nod, which Shinnosuke returns with a serious look on his face before breaking into a smile. Shinnosuke can see that they’re all safe. His official business is over. “Shall we take a walk?”

They stroll down to the dock like they do every week. Heart, Brain, Medic and Chase live in a tiny fishing village now where nobody knows who they are. Or were. Just a slightly unusual family where the neighbours suspect Heart and Medic to be a couple, and Brain and Chase some friends who live with them. None of that is wrong, but it isn’t the whole story, either. They’re a family, and Heart and Medic are a couple. So are Heart and Brain. So are Heart and Chase.

“Nothing of concern to report?” Shinnosuke asks, idly kicking a pebble off the dock and into the water. “I suppose if there had been you would have called me at the time.”

“I would have,” Heart agrees. “We are all doing well. No humans bother us or treat us badly here.”

“That’s all you ever wanted.”

“That’s all we ever wanted.”

“I won’t let my guard down though,” Shinnosuke promises, looking up to meet Heart’s eyes. “I promised to protect you all from now on, and I will. It’s my duty as an officer of the law, but… For you all - the Roidmudes - it’s my duty as Kamen Rider Drive.”

“Your duty, hmm?” Heart asks with amusement. “Is that all we are?” He’s only teasing. He knows it’s far more than that to Shinnosuke.

Shinnosuke goes beautifully pink in the face.

“You’re not just a duty,” he mumbles. “I like you all. I want to make sure you’re safe and happy.”

“We all appreciate it greatly, after everything,” Heart says. He leans in to give Shinnosuke a peck on the cheek.

Who knew his cheeks could flush even darker than they already were? 

-


End file.
